<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>三十而立 by milkteawithsugar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773136">三十而立</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkteawithsugar/pseuds/milkteawithsugar'>milkteawithsugar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Comedian RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 栾堂 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:46:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkteawithsugar/pseuds/milkteawithsugar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>&gt; 《等价交换》番外<br/>&gt; 民政局在阿富汗的前任金主栾总裁 X 忙于下岗再就业的前任小情儿孟老师<br/>&gt; 高糖分文学，为防止长肉建议一边跳绳一边观看</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>栾云平/孟鹤堂</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>三十而立</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>0</p><p>“总裁，夫人给您回信息了！”<br/>萧助理狗狗祟祟地脑袋探进办公室说。</p><p>“哦？他肯听话了吗？”<br/>栾云平眼睛盯牢一份拿倒了的合同还要撇着嘴。</p><p>“……夫人说他不回来过年了，让您……让您自己随便。”<br/>萧助理说完就咣当关上门跑了，两口子耍花枪的事情不要为难他这条单身狗好吗！</p><p>汪！（注：操）</p><p> </p><p>1</p><p> </p><p>栾总裁设想中的西天取妻之路连八十一难的十分之一都没渡完就结束了。<br/>原因无他，这个妻太菜。</p><p>本来嘛，孟鹤堂为人就极其心软，而且心里面又还一直爱着栾云平。当初一走了之也是被伤得狠了，想找个地方好好疗伤，而博鳌这座滨海小城和春天花花幼儿园就很好地治愈了他，所以当栾云平手里擎着个鳄鱼鳄鱼嘴里还衔着枚大钻戒往他跟前扑通一跪的时候，孟鹤堂心里面的最后一丝丝伤痕也不药而愈了。现在唯一阻拦他伸出手指的，其实是来自他自身的纠结——</p><p>孟鹤堂觉得他俩不合适。<br/>非是因为之前那档子误会造成的不合适，而是来自于阶级、阅历，乃至个人三观层面的不合适。</p><p>说白了，就是哪怕有朝一日孟鹤堂去参加非诚勿扰了都不会给这位心动男嘉宾亮灯的。栾总裁虽好，但不一定要拥有，就，放在心底最深处默默思念一下得了。</p><p>可栾总裁却一定要他的小兔子对自己的后半生和下|半身负责。</p><p>于是霸道总裁栾云平便拿出了《流星花园》级别的招数来追逐他的小乖乖，先从豪车怼到孟老师自行车前头碰瓷开始演起，接着就是送花，送爱心盒饭，给幼儿园的高园长送礼让人给自己吹彩虹屁，后来干脆来一出大半夜跑人阳台底下哭着淋雨的戏码——结果还正好赶上台风登陆，妈呀，连孟鹤堂给吓得，直接傻傻地就把人领家里了。第二天天没亮栾总裁又开始发烧，脑袋上还顶着毛巾就不停地哼唧“孟孟不要走”“孟孟别离开我”“孟孟！我的孟孟”，诸如此类，到最后栾云平的烧退了，孟鹤堂的贞|操也基本没了。</p><p>其实栾云平没打算这么快就暴露的，毕竟他还处于一个有不良前科的追求者状态。他的本意是想来一出苦肉计，好让他的孟孟感受到他深深的爱意与决心，然后再一步一步地获取孟孟的接纳。结果人算不如天算，也是栾总裁这小半年清心寡欲憋得实在狠了，到最后这出戏演下来“苦”字不见踪影，光剩下一个“肉”字。</p><p>——唉，这可怎么办才好。<br/>栾云平装模作样地叹了口气。彼时他的身体正躺在孟鹤堂香喷喷的单人床上，脑袋正枕在孟鹤堂软绵绵的羽毛枕上，肚子上盖着孟鹤堂的兔子图案的小棉被，怀里还搂着眼皮子哭通红的孟鹤堂本人，所以这一声七拐八弯的叹息，真的是很没有说服力。</p><p>反正来都来了？<br/>还真是典型的中果人的思维。趁着被“折腾”了半宿的小红帽还没醒，老谋深算的大灰狼第一反应就是赶紧脱掉他汗津津的羊皮……哦不外衣，然后再一次故作虚弱地钻进了孟鹤堂的怀里，让孟鹤堂的小嘴巴正啃住自己的锁骨，甚至黑心地把早晨起来很精神的那根胡萝卜也抖落出来一点点地戳进了小兔子虚拢的手心。</p><p>毫无警觉性的孟兔子直到半个小时之后才幽幽转醒。醒过来的第一时间还下意识地吧唧了两下嘴——谁给他嘴边放了一块鸡肉？孟鹤堂顶顶大的大眼睛一瞬间瞪得溜圆，然后下一秒就看到了拱在自己怀里仍在沉睡的前……老板？以及两个人十分不整的衣着和百分不雅的睡姿。前一天晚上那些颠三倒四的“治疗”画面瞬间充斥了大脑，孟鹤堂又羞又惊地赶紧扯开两人的距离，手下没留神一个使劲儿，占便宜不成反而差点“不行”的栾云平便嗷嗷嗷地喊了出来。</p><p>“对……对不起对不起对不起！”<br/>倒霉催的受害人第一反应居然是道歉。</p><p>“……没，没事。还好。”<br/>栾总裁尽量使自己的表情显得不那么僵硬，这回他是真的虚弱了，脑门子上沁出一层汗，可怜巴巴地窝在孟鹤堂的怀里人畜无害。</p><p>孟鹤堂红着脸去摸前老板的额头，好像真的不烧了，不枉他精心伺候了一天一宿，最后还稀里糊涂地伺候到床上。虽然受客观条件限制俩人并没有做到最后一步，但栾云平恃病行凶，逼逼歪歪地除了没亲嘴以外——主要怕传染，扯着孟鹤堂的衣服几乎没给人使口水洗了一遍澡。<br/>当时的孟鹤堂几乎有一种武侠小说里男主角中了什么毒以后必须阴阳双|修才能好的穿越感，这要是搁以前他看到这种情节一定是不信的。而如今的他是真信了，信得够够的，因为发着高烧两眼通红的栾云平实在是让他无法拒绝。所以撩开上衣亲亲，行；褪了裤子亲亲，也行；浑身上下热得难受想挨着蹭蹭，行吧；说实话若是栾云平提出更深层次的要求说不定还行，但感冒药的助眠作用及时生效了，所以孟鹤堂得以守住了他的最后一道防线。</p><p>聊胜于无。</p><p>栾云平仿佛天生就是来降服孟鹤堂的克星。</p><p> </p><p>2</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂揉着眼睛到厨房打开冰箱，冷动柜里还有一截鳕鱼，大病初愈的客人需要吃点好消化又有营养的东西，所以孟鹤堂想了想决定做一锅鱼片粥。</p><p>砂锅坐到燃气炉上撵小了火，鱼肉拿蛋清裹匀了小心放进去，又捏了点姜丝去腥。孟鹤堂忙完这一切以后才回到餐厅里坐下，耳朵里听着咕嘟咕嘟的米粒在汤水中翻涌的声音，是充满了温度的踏实感，纠结了一整宿的几乎系成死扣的思绪不由得就开始慢慢发散至半空。</p><p>阳台上晾着的衬衫和直筒牛仔裤，颜色稳重，一看就不是孟鹤堂的风格。<br/>玄关柜子上随意扔着的进了水的机械表，是孟鹤堂念都不会念的牌子。<br/>此外还有工作与私生活严格区分的两台手机，远在千里之外都能立时配到的同款座驾。</p><p>合适吗？跟孟鹤堂这样一个喜欢穿粉色蓝色亮黄色的从不戴手表的骑自行车的……跳舞出身的，曾被不止一个人潜规则的，连当幼儿园老师都是临时工的，男人，合适吗？</p><p>可是除了这些之外呢？</p><p>栾云平其实从未在孟鹤堂跟前摆过总裁的架子，哪怕是两个人关系最不堪的时候都没有。栾云平待孟鹤堂一直都是温柔体贴，从前是当局者迷现在是掏心掏肺。栾云平不管不顾地追过来了，在他得知了孟鹤堂下落后的第一时间。</p><p>说不动心是不可能的。</p><p>更何况还有刻在彼此灵魂上的许多亲密的、心有灵犀的、只要多对视一秒便要呼之欲出的条件与非条件反射。孟鹤堂是个很没出息的性格，甚至打从再次看到栾云平的第一眼开始，孟鹤堂浑身上下的每一个细胞、每一寸肌理都在叫嚣着想要重新嵌入那个熟悉又妥帖的怀抱——</p><p>还不合适吗？孟鹤堂红着脸攥了攥刚刚摸过胡萝卜的那只小手，手心里甚至还有点发热……他想栾云平了，就在他刚刚从对方眼皮子底下落荒而逃的一个小时之后。</p><p>粥锅的盖子噗噗地跃动了两下，像极了小兔子蠢蠢欲动的爱情。</p><p>——我是去叫他喝粥的。<br/>孟鹤堂咬着嘴唇站起了身，路过卫生间的时候还忍不住进去画了画眉毛。</p><p> </p><p>卧室里的栾云平正光着膀子在叠被子。仍带着体香的空调被让他一边一个角拽好了轻轻一抖，鼓起一个惹人遐思的大包，然后再对折对折再对折地收拾好。孟鹤堂悄悄地把门推开一个细细的缝，黑白分明的大眼睛对到这一线小小的空间里，扑通扑通地捧着心欣赏对方雄姿勃发的背影，肩背挺拔又健壮，肌肉匀称又有力——自己的前老板好英俊哦，孟鹤堂下意识地捏了捏自己一戳一个窝的小肚子，然后红着一张小脸又去观察人家漂亮的胸肌。浑然不觉自己成了被偷|窥对象的栾总裁收拾完床铺以后却捧起了床头摆着的兔子玩偶，一本正经地端详了大约一分钟之久，也不知联想到什么了，居然撅起嘴巴给了玩偶一个啾咪。</p><p>难怪饭圈里都说要和偶像的私人生活保持一定距离哦。</p><p>孟鹤堂身体里乱窜的荷尔蒙被门里面这场诡异的画面尽数浇灭，而始作俑者居然还搂着兔子玩偶来了一个可可爱爱的自拍。孟鹤堂整个人都想不通了，难道是栾总裁还没退烧吗？正奇怪着口袋里的手机嗡嗡嗡乱跳，掏出来一看居然是LP集团的萧助理的微信：“老板娘您好，请问我们老板什么时候回来上班？”什么乱七八糟的……孟鹤堂无言地回了三个问号，紧接着一个朋友圈截图就跳出来了，正是之前被孟鹤堂设置为“不看他的朋友圈”的栾云平——</p><p>[背景是一把吉他的搂着兔子玩偶的上半身没穿衣服的自拍.jpg] 官宣❤❤</p><p>……哦。我看你也挺好的，完全不用喝粥了。<br/>只恨自己多余看这几眼的孟鹤堂扭头走向了厨房。</p><p>半个小时之后。</p><p>“真好喝，孟孟。”栾云平坐在餐桌前幸福地吸溜了一口粥。因为之前演哭戏时穿的那套衣服被台风摧残成了梅干菜，所以身上穿了一套孟鹤堂嫌大的家居服，越发显得肩宽腿长，又帅又飒。</p><p>“……嗯，你喜欢……喜欢喝就行。”孟鹤堂脑袋扎在砂锅后面拼命拿勺子咔哧，心里默念着不要紧张啦不要再害羞啦，脸蛋却依然热热的，让对面的那位前任老板一看就心情很好。</p><p> </p><p>3</p><p> </p><p>虽然鳄鱼嘴里的大钻戒始终没送出去，但栾云平这个大活人却是派送到位了。就像两个人在一起那会儿的自然而然，这一次的复合也是水到渠成。</p><p>对爱人关于自己什么时候回去上班的质疑充耳不闻，栾总裁每天早中晚三次到春天花花幼儿园门口点卯，甚至在小朋友们午睡的时候公然也找了一个小床铺躺下，眼巴巴地等着孟老师给他盖被子。<br/>针对这种明显超龄的现象，小七班里的熙熙华华还有秦小贤们也曾经提出过质疑，但都被栾总裁或威逼或利诱地制|服了——别说这栾云平还真是天生一张教导主任的脸。唯一的异数只有那个航航，标准的油盐不进软硬不吃，每天早上立在他的滑板车上只要一看到栾云平也在就脸拉得老长。</p><p>“大叔，你为什么天天都跟着孟孟老师，你为什么不去上班。”趁着孟鹤堂不注意，航航突然仰着头问道，“难道你在吃软饭吗？”</p><p>“……谁允许你叫孟孟的，还有我乐意跟着他，臭小子！”栾云平老神在在地回答，然后拍拍孟鹤堂的肩膀说“看！飞机——”同时抬起大长腿踢向小鬼头的肉屁股。</p><p> </p><p>就这样，栾云平死皮赖脸地在孟鹤堂租住的一室一厅里足足旷满了一个月的工。期间LP旗下艺人的黑热搜漫天飞还不算，更被对家FY娱乐连抢了三个代言和五个杂志封面。可怜的狗助理……不是，萧助理到最后只剩下给孟鹤堂发表情包的力气了，而不知不觉中被洗脑成“老板娘”的孟鹤堂居然心有戚戚焉，于是挑了一个两人都挺清闲的周末晚上，颠颠地端着一盘削好皮的甜梨去游说男朋友回去上班。</p><p>“……栾哥，你什么时候回去呀？”乖巧可爱的小兔子拿起牙签扎起一瓣梨就要往栾云平的嘴里捅。</p><p>“你为什么要和我分梨？”转移话题十级选手故作委屈地瞪了瞪眼，却又马上攥住了孟鹤堂的两条胳膊腕子拽到身子底下，先啊呜一口咬住了梨肉，紧接着再嘴唇怼过去把梨肉原封不动地又喂回到孟鹤堂的嘴里。</p><p>孟鹤堂迷迷瞪瞪地嘬着梨汤，顺带吸住了栾云平老谋深算的舌|头，沥沥拉拉的汁水或是口水流了俩人一脖子，一块儿梨都没吃完双方上半身的睡衣便已经大敞四开。</p><p> </p><p>“你刚才问我什么？”栾云平一边按摩着孟鹤堂的后颈一边舔着人的下巴问，同样光溜溜的胸膛紧贴在一起慢慢地磨。</p><p>“……唔，啊，我问，我问你……”整个人软得和棉花糖没两样的孟鹤堂眯着眼睛喃喃，“什么时候——呀！”胸前的两个小点都被坏蛋捏住了，恶劣地捏至最扁又来回来去地搓揉。</p><p>并没打算做这件事情的小老师气恼地抬起腿要蹬身上的人，一蹬不中之后甚至又送上了第二只脚。早就等着兔子自己撞树的坏学生笑得开心，左右两手各抓到一只脚脖子晃了晃，紧接着便迎着对方羞恼的视线慢悠悠把两只小脚丫放在了自己鼓胀的两腿之间。</p><p>“谋杀亲夫？嗯——？”故意拉长的尾音带着灼人的热度。<br/>“没……没有！不闹了！放开我好不好……”敏感的脚掌下抵着的东西越来越硬，往下踩不敢使劲，往出拔又被人摁着脚腕，来来回回在胯下挨擦着，到后来反而像自己在故意调情。</p><p>“勾引我？那天早上的事我还没跟你算账呢！”装了一个月圣人的栾云平终于扯着人脚腕往两边分到最开，已经快要撑破屏障的器物隔着两层薄薄的布料挤进孟鹤堂腿心的凹陷部分，“这么多天没弄你，馋了？”<br/>“没有！你胡说……啊，没有……”孟鹤堂紧闭着眼睛毫无说服力地否认，软乎乎的小胸脯挺得老高，还没等人吃几下呢便肉嘟嘟得开始变粉。</p><p>喘着粗气的栾云平一边欣赏着爱人无意识求欢的媚态一边剥着对方的裤子。棉质贴身的平角裤半脱不脱地勒在丰满的臀肉中间，一只手却早就从前面掏到了底。“——说谎，小骗子！”</p><p>“不是……不……不要，不行！”嘴里面颠三倒四地说着拒绝的话，可脆弱又敏感的好地方却早就化了。没脸看人的孟鹤堂先是觉得脸颊上一湿，紧接着鼻翼间飘来淡淡的腥膻的味道，慢半拍的大脑在意识到栾云平是把什么东西抹到自己脸上以后简直羞得快原地蒸发，嗓子眼儿里溢出一点求饶的娇喘，本来还夹在对方腰侧挣扎的双腿却不知不觉地勾上后腰，微用力地往自己的方向勾。</p><p>孤零零地被放置在茶几上的甜梨逐渐泛起氧化的褐色。<br/>——不行了，好想要。孟鹤堂哆哆嗦嗦地把手伸向男朋友的裤裆，觉得自己仿佛就变成了那颗梨，汁水淋漓得急等着跳进栾云平的嘴。</p><p>栾云平十分配合地随着那只忙乱的小手褪掉了自己的裤子，形状和硬度都十分可观的性器趴一下正抽在孟鹤堂腿心。早就被动情的前液浸透的内裤裆部除了使人更羞耻以外毫无其他价值，孟鹤堂急喘着要伸手去脱，却被恶趣味的霸道总裁单手制止了动作。</p><p>“今天要进去吗？家里没有套儿啊，改天吧？”喑哑到性感的声音钻入耳蜗，“或者我还用手？”<br/>“……不……啊啊，不——”两手遮在自己的要害处欲拒还迎，嘴里面“不”了半天也没“不”出个所以然来，到底是不要进去，还是不要用手。</p><p>熟门熟路的大手再次钻进了潮湿的内裤直达中心，惯会揣摩兔子心思的猎人体贴地塞入一指。灵活的指尖旋转着在内壁摸索，里面早就滑溜溜的在发颤了，硬梆梆的手掌还一下下地撞上软嫩的会阴。“……栾，栾哥……啊——”被伺候到舒服的孟鹤堂热情地张开嘴索吻，捂在腿间的手也松开了，讨好地往前扶上了栾云平湿热的凶器。</p><p>“还是用手吧？用手也能给你。”栾云平温柔地舔着孟鹤堂的舌根，手底下熟练地推上内侧的前列腺，先是一下下地轻点，待到那处突起渐渐肿胀之后又改为重重的顶撞。也没弄多少下，孟鹤堂呜咽着便抵达了一个小小的高潮，还裹着内裤的湿淋淋的腿间微微抽搐着，春情澎湃之间竟忍不住地挺起来去往栾云平的下半身撞。</p><p>“……栾哥……哥哥……呜，哥哥……”脑子完全化成浆糊的孟兔子终于扒掉束缚着自己的那层布料，不知死活地握着他哥哥的性器就往完全赤裸的花心里蹭。</p><p>“——嘶！孟儿，乖孟儿！”终于搬起石头砸到自己脚的栾云平咬着牙死撑，“没买套儿，咱们下回——”<br/>“我买了……哥哥，进来，我买了，呜呜呜……”<br/>忍无可忍的孟鹤堂终于羞耻地大哭，再然后就被凶狠地吻到眼前发黑，突然破入的三根手指搅鸡蛋一样地快速搅拌着他的入口，啵的一下手指抽出，下一秒他便脸朝下地栽进了卧室的大床上。</p><p>咕咕唧唧的是塑料包装被撕开的声音。<br/>孟鹤堂脑袋埋在枕头里当鸵鸟，柔软的细腰却塌了下来，将自己圆圆的臀肉乖乖送高。</p><p>许是期待的太久了，小兔子在后面被插入的瞬间就直接射了，痉挛的肠肉疯狂地绞着仍在深入开凿过程中的性器，透明的肠液混合着椰子口味润肤乳流得到处都是。栾云平整个人像再次得了热病一样不管不顾地插入又抽出，直接把才从高潮滑落的小爱人又一次拱上了要去未去的那个巅峰。</p><p>“小骗子，嗯？什么是老早就想着哥哥的这根东西了？”栾云平的胸膛剧烈起伏着，下半身也晃得激烈，“这会儿解馋了没有？舒不舒服？”</p><p>“没有骗！……呜啊啊啊啊啊，哥哥……不行了——”孟鹤堂的小脑袋瓜抵在枕头上疯狂地摇头，两只手向后摸上栾云平的小腹推拒着，徒劳地想要减缓对方欺负自己的速度。</p><p>栾云平抿着嘴唇抓住孟鹤堂的手腕，将小兔子不住前移的身体又拽回自己的身下，“——谁不行？你说哪里不行？这样呢？行不行？”每说一个字都是一记深顶。</p><p>“……呜呜呜呜，不要了，要——”又娇又软的声音戛然而止，栾云平目不转睛地盯着身下的那截身体剧烈的颤抖了快一分钟，再然后便维持着插入的姿势把人翻了过来。</p><p>“别哭了，乖，这有五个套儿呢。”</p><p> </p><p>4</p><p> </p><p>等到栾云平将第三个套儿包进纸巾抛下床时，窗外已经蒙蒙亮了。心情很好的大灰狼决定大发慈悲，低下头送给兔子一个温柔的吻，然后拧了一块热毛巾，一边安抚着对方的后背一边在底下细细地擦拭。</p><p>还在微颤着的腿|根仅仅瑟缩了一下便乖乖打开了，极致欢|爱过后的温存总是有着惹人沉迷的魔力。潮湿的皮肤与皮肤之间仍残存着细微的磁性，无论是一触即分还是流连不舍都蔓延着余韵悠长的电流。<br/>孟鹤堂乖乖地趴在栾云平的怀抱里，哭出肿眼泡都依然妩媚的大眼睛盯着后者看得目不转睛。栾云平被盯得脸上一阵阵地犯热，心窝子里面各种情绪激烈地翻涌，终是忍不住地把毛巾往床头一抛，举着孟鹤堂的胳肢窝就把人托到了自己的身体之上。</p><p>呼吸与呼吸纠缠，心跳的频率趋于一致。</p><p>“孟孟，我爱你，我是真的爱你。”栾云平红着眼眶说，大手撩起对方汗湿的刘海捋向头顶，“所以我想你嫁给我，因为我很爱你，我不能没有你，就算你还怪我——”<br/>“我爱你。”孟鹤堂认真地回答，然后手捧着栾云平的脸颊又捏了捏耳垂，“可唔——”没来得及出口的纠结消失于对方再一次覆盖上来的激动的嘴唇，这一次是不涉情欲的缠|绵。</p><p>没有什么比情侣之间的爱意相通更为动人。<br/>早就千帆过尽的栾总裁此刻仿佛一个才初恋的愣头小子，大手扣在人家的脑后略显毛躁，急切勾留的舌|头却极尽温柔。两个人互相搂抱着交换了几次唾|液，承受方在上的姿势便渐渐地无法满足施与者的占有欲。栾云平环抱着孟鹤堂的身体翻了个身，将他好不容易失而复得的小兔子又一次压到自己身下，然后再摁着手腕继续亲了上去。</p><p>孟鹤堂笨拙地学习着于深|吻的间隙里换气，偶尔也把舌|头探到栾云平的口腔里回应，可坚持不到两三秒便又舌|根发麻地退回来，被压在枕头边上的双手一忽松开又一忽握紧。</p><p>“……那宝宝收下戒指不好吗？跟我回家。”栾云平鼻尖蹭着鼻尖恳切地请求，“我会好好照顾你的，之前是我不对，我再不会那样了！”</p><p>孟鹤堂忽闪忽闪的大眼睛里有一瞬间的神往。</p><p>“好不好？答应我好不好？”患得患失的栾总裁说话间就从床上蹦了下来，随意在腰上围了块浴巾就去柜子里翻他的小鳄鱼。孟鹤堂拥着被子才坐起身来，就看到栾云平又一次单膝着地跪到了自己面前。</p><p>屋子里并没有开灯，唯有一线晨光熹微穿过窗帘洒在地上。<br/>超越孟鹤堂认知范围的那颗硕大的钻戒被栾云平半强迫地推上中指，在一片暗色中犹如一枚闪耀的星星。</p><p>——合适吗？<br/>之前的那些纠结再一次冒头。</p><p>在栾云平无比狂热的注视下，孟鹤堂嗫嚅的唇齿间吐不出拒绝的话。</p><p>“……我，我还要，还要教小七班。”孟鹤堂垂着头说出一个仓促的借口，“起码要……教到学期末。”</p><p>“那好啊！那……那也是应该的！我的孟孟真是一个好老师！”栾云平如释重负地搂住孟鹤堂的腰，“……没事，老公先回去，老公可以在家等你。”</p><p> </p><p>5</p><p> </p><p>适当的距离产生美。<br/>但不适当的距离会产生隔阂与误会。</p><p>在成功说服孟鹤堂接受了自己的求爱之后，栾云平又结结实实地住了三天才走。在这三天里，栾云平基本都没给过孟鹤堂好好穿衣服的机会，似是要把之前几个月的亏空都补回来一样只要一有感觉了便要搂过来折腾。<br/>而男人的大脑每天到底能多频繁的有感觉，小孟老师几乎想要去网上搜搜答案。</p><p>异地恋开始之初两个人也是狠狠地尝试了一下琼瑶小说里边的第一天想你第二天想你第N天好想你的感觉。虽然之前也分别了好几个月，但那时误会还没解开，两个人黯然神伤借工作消愁的成分大一些，远不能和现在酸酸甜甜的小情侣状态相比。栾云平几乎要患上了手机综合症，只要有芝麻大的闲工夫就得捧起手机狂看——看什么，说出来都怕外人笑话，他买通了高园长也给自己放开了幼儿园远程监|控摄像头的权限，别人家长用来看孩子的东西，他用来如饥似渴地欣赏班主任。<br/>……要不要送到戒网中心给电一电啊。<br/>这是萧助理每次路过老板身边的时候都会产生的困惑。</p><p>而孟鹤堂也有生以来第一次有了自己在搞对象的真实感。他开始习惯了每天时常出现在自己手机里的各种碎碎念，有问候，有交流，有扯闲篇儿，有查岗——起初是栾云平查他的，不知不觉孟鹤堂的胆子养肥了以后也会查栾云平的。以前的自己哪怕栾云平不回自己的信息都能安之若素，但如今在非工作时间只要超过十分钟不回，孟鹤堂就要坐立不安。而更奇怪的是，以前的他从不会有多想做那档子事，可现在居然也会在听到栾云平故意撩|拨的语音时就……胡思乱想。</p><p>中间栾云平不忙的时候也曾打着飞的去过几回博鳌，在此之前孟鹤堂都会老老实实地提前准备出起码三四天的口粮囤在出租屋里，然后一等人到了就抓紧一切时间互相喂——一个从上面喂，一个从下面喂。高园长十分有眼色地适时批假，搞得全体小七班孩子一听栾云平要来了都如临大敌，具体表现为别班的老师吓唬孩子说的都是“再不听话警察叔叔来把你抓走”，而小七班说的永远是“再不听话栾叔叔来把孟老师抓走”……就，万试万灵。</p><p>孟鹤堂觉得现在这种状态挺好的。他有自己独立的工作要忙，而栾云平也可以忙他的。两个人短暂而珍贵的相聚可以最大化地淡化彼此之间的那些差距，所以他俩可以肆无忌惮地拿出所有热情来享受爱。</p><p>从本质上来讲，孟鹤堂仍然是一个很消极的人，他确实愿意拿出全部的温柔来回报栾云平，而这样做的原因，从根源上来讲其实是他真的认为自己给不了其他。</p><p>就一直这样挺好的，孟鹤堂暗自祈祷。而老房子着火似的栾云平被热恋期的甜蜜冲昏了头，等到他终于意识到孟鹤堂在回家这件事上其实一直在敷衍他的时候，时间已经到了阳历年底。</p><p>每年的十二月到一月之间基本都是各大娱乐公司最忙的季节，前头一个阳历年要跨，后面一个阴历年要迎，中间还跟着假期档贺岁档开年大戏等等一串子事情，因此整个LP集团从上到下都忙得脚不沾地。<br/>栾云平一方面实在抽不出时间去博鳌了，甚至连看监|控的时间都挺少，另一方面因为过高的工作强度而积攒下来的比平时更敏|感更需要关注的心情，在这个阶段也在通过各种各样的形式密集爆发。他疯狂地思念着孟鹤堂，思念他力度恰好的手指，思念他温度适宜的怀抱，思念他不知不觉夹在句子里的每一个可爱的语气助词，思念他在万千璀璨中独独留给自己的那一盏守候的灯。</p><p>所以栾总裁想着反正小七班也快放寒假了，他便直接让秘书部给孟鹤堂定好了回北京的机票。然而当他兴冲冲地拿着手机通知爱人这个好消息的时候，孟鹤堂给他的回复却是再等等，还不是时候，他还有点交接的事情还没做好，总之是些完全够不上理由的理由，栾云平根本没心思听，他唯一听出来的只有拒绝，而伴随着这一场不欢而散到来的是以往每次聊到这个话题时对方那些推脱的样子开始在栾云平脑海中的逐一浮现——</p><p>栾云平做金主的时候是个再妥帖不过的好老板。<br/>但当他陷入爱情的时候，他也只是个俗到不能再俗的普通男人。</p><p> </p><p>争吵。怀疑。猜忌。冷战。</p><p>春节到来之前栾总裁用尽他所剩无几的耐心最后尝试了一次。<br/>然后结局见文章的最一开始。</p><p> </p><p>6</p><p> </p><p>“你到底怎么想的？”<br/>园长高峰随手起开一瓶啤酒拍到塑料桌上，大排档里新出锅的一盆辣炒蛏子被颠得一颤。</p><p>“我也没怎么想……”<br/>小老师的两只手握在酒瓶上咯叽咯叽地搓，瓶身上氤氲的水珠流了满手。</p><p>“事先说明我这可是本着治病救人的人道主义精神才来的啊，过这村没这店，过了今天再想找个像我这么有耐心烦的老大哥听你叨叨可就难了！”看不得对方那个堆萎的样子，高峰吨吨吨地给眼前的两个空玻璃杯满上，“你说你到底在犹豫个什么劲儿？你这年龄也不小了怎么还这么——”“确实是年龄不小了。”<br/>孟鹤堂突然端起酒杯一饮而尽。</p><p>“我已经三十岁了。俗语说三十而立，而我的三十岁除了栾云平以外什么都没有。”孟鹤堂低着头给自己又满上一杯，“栾哥是一个完美的恋人。他有学问，有涵养，有好多好多多到我都没概念的钱，我可以说出他数不清的优点，他还那么爱我……他为什么要爱我呢？我经常都想要是自己在十年前遇到他就好了，那个时候的我要更值得爱一点，也更勇敢一点——”<br/>杯子里的啤酒又空了。</p><p>“就为了这个？”高峰把新起开的酒瓶往对方手边推推，能放纵一次也好。“那你打算和人分手？因为人太好了你就没胆子要了？”</p><p>“不是！没有！我没有要分手！”孟鹤堂红起一双兔子眼急急地否认，“我是想让自己变得更好一点，更值得被爱一点！我不是故意要惹栾哥生气的，我也不知道自己怎么了，我只是，我只是——”<br/>单薄的肩膀剧烈起伏，渐渐湿润的眼睛里有忽然晶莹又忽然暗淡的光。<br/>若爱情是一颗钻石，那么眼泪大概也是它美妙火彩的一部分。</p><p>“……我已经三十岁了。我不想仅仅是栾太太，我还想是孟先生啊。”</p><p>天生泪窝子浅的孟鹤堂揉着眼睛吸鼻子，这会儿说开了也不管不顾了，两手抓起酒瓶居然开始对瓶吹。完全没料到酒壮怂人胆以后的小老师是这个画风的高园长有点错愕，忙不迭地站起来想拦，然而大排档里一桌之遥的打从一开始就背对人群而坐的那个身影却嚯地一下立起身来，三步并两步赶到近前将撒酒疯的小兔子抱了个满怀。</p><p>汪！（注：嚯）<br/>高园长想我是不是可以深藏功与名了？</p><p> </p><p>“怎么都不跟我说呢？就在这自己瞎琢磨？”栾云平从背后紧紧搂着孟鹤堂的肩膀说，温热的嘴唇贴上对方的后颈泄愤似的轻咬，“小没良心的，你打算躲我躲到什么时候？”<br/>“……没，嗝——，没有躲。”打从被抓现行以后就突然呆傻的孟鹤堂大着舌头喃喃，没一会儿又一嘟噜眼泪滚了下来，“……对不起。”</p><p>“说什么对不起！“解开心结一身轻松的栾云平扳着爱人的肩膀想把人转过来，“和老公说什么对不起……”然后突然又想起孟鹤堂的纠结所以忙不迭地改口，“你要是不喜欢，我叫你老公也没问题。嗐，这不就是个情|趣吗？我这就是不知道怎么疼你好了，你叫我啥我不来劲儿啊？”</p><p>“不是这个问题——”孟鹤堂别扭地拧着身子不愿意转身。<br/>“什么问题都不是问题，你不要我才是最大的问题！”看着孟鹤堂红透了的耳朵尖就知道成功了一多半的栾云平故意伸着脖子去看人的正脸，“这俩月连你哥哥折腾的，除了家伙事儿以外别的地方都瘦了一个号，你也不心疼心疼我？啊？”</p><p>“……说，说什么呢？”终于咋么出话题颜色不对的小兔子慌里慌张地伸手去捂栾云平的嘴，一扭头还正好和不远处等着上菜的服务员小妹求知若渴的视线撞了个正着。旁边捂着耳朵坐等的高园长努了努嘴示意，——咱们顾不上吃啦，于是小妹心领神会地笑笑，然后端着一盘子蒜香小龙虾回后厨打包。</p><p> </p><p>“……孟孟。不纠结了成么？”牵着孟鹤堂的手将人牵到大排档不远处的一棵椰子树下面，栾云平捧着孟鹤堂的脸商量，“或者不要自己一个人纠结，你拉着我一起纠结好不好？”</p><p>“我不是故意的。”孟鹤堂脑袋扎在栾云平的怀里不让人看他又开始发红的眼睛，“……我爱你。”然后抬起手来把朝思暮想的爱人抱紧。</p><p>栾云平的整颗心好像被扔进了一杯柠檬汽水又酸又胀，汹涌的激烈的感动与欢喜就如同咕嘟咕嘟上升的气泡一样难以压抑。“孟孟，我也爱你，你知道的，没有你我做什么都做不下去，看谁都不顺眼，满脑子都是你……”栾云平紧紧地回抱着孟鹤堂深吸了一口气。<br/>“我爱你是爱你这个人本身，就像你爱我也和我那些虚名没关系不是吗？我因为运气好的缘故，确实看上去比普通人要多拥有好多东西，但是之前你突然不要我了，那时候我真是什么都不想管了……”“我没有不要你。”孟鹤堂急切地解释，“我……我本来也决定想清楚了就走的！”</p><p>“那你什么时候想清楚嘛。”栾云平不满地揪了揪小兔子的耳朵，“起码让哥哥有点儿盼头。”<br/>“……快了，真的。”孟鹤堂抿了抿嘴唇，然后鼓起勇气拽住栾云平的脖领子送上一个迟到的吻。</p><p> </p><p>7</p><p>孟鹤堂和栾云平并没有留在博鳌过年，也没有回北京。两个人定了大年二十九的机票飞了哈尔滨，去了孟鹤堂的老家。</p><p>就像每一个初次上门的毛脚女婿一样，栾云平紧张到几乎要同手同脚。但孟鹤堂的父母很好的印证了什么样的家庭就养出什么样的孩子这样的道理，两位老人的善良与温柔几乎和他们的儿子如出一辙。</p><p>许是经历了太多艰难与不平，孟鹤堂的父母关心栾云平是否真的要和儿子在一起这个事实远远超越了栾云平的性别，孟父拿着一张日期在一个月之前的广播电视报挡在脸前边盘问着栾云平的学历、工作、特长和爱好，而孟母则借口洗水果拉着孟鹤堂钻进了厨房，小小声地对栾云平的这个职业会不会吃喝嫖赌、会不会彩旗飘飘、会不会黑白通吃表示深切的忧虑。</p><p>“妈，说什么呢。以后不要总看那些瞎编乱造的八卦新闻。”孟鹤堂哭笑不得地说。<br/>因为要去卫生间而刚好走到门口的栾云平听到也十分好笑，所以干脆竖起耳朵躲在一边偷听——</p><p>“这怎么能算瞎编乱造呢？”孟母的声音伴随着啪地一声闷响，估计是打了一下儿子的后背。<br/>“那你看人家像那样的人吗？”孟鹤堂反问，“……倒也不像，小伙子看着挺好的，又精神，又体贴，看着比你懂事。”孟母啧啧赞叹了两声，娘俩的审美倒是出奇的一致。</p><p>“妈，我俩都不是冲动，也都想好久了。栾哥这个人特别好，越相处你就会越觉出他的好，他……他对你儿子也很好，就特别好，我……我这辈子就他了吧。”孟鹤堂低沉又软糯的声音娓娓道来，而孟母估计是给儿子回了一个嘲笑的表情，所以下一秒孟鹤堂的语气马上就恼羞成怒，“——有什么好笑的！不许笑！我不跟你说了！”然后红着张脸没头苍蝇般地钻出了厨房，正好一头撞进正听得津津有味的栾云平的怀里。</p><p>“你——！？”<br/>孟鹤堂瞪着大眼睛叫，后知后觉地意识到自己刚都说了什么的样子活像兔子被人捏住了毛尾巴。</p><p>“嗯，你也特别好。我这辈子也就你了。”<br/>栾云平故意凑到人耳边小声地说，大手攥着孟鹤堂的胳膊肘不让人走，于是十分满意地好好欣赏了一下小白兔变红烧兔的全过程。</p><p> </p><p>小县城的年味儿总是比大都市要浓一些。到了除夕晚上看完了晚会吃完饺子都快凌晨一点了，窗户外面的烟花和鞭炮声响还是一阵密过一阵。<br/>孟母象征性地在客厅沙发上摆了一套被褥，也不摊开，知子莫若母，反正一会儿还要往小屋搬。孟鹤堂有点心虚地支棱着耳朵等父母都回主卧休息，手臂支在窗台上，小手一点一点地在满是雾气的玻璃上画小动物。</p><p>“吃撑了。”<br/>一个脑袋落在孟鹤堂的肩膀上蹭了蹭，两只手由后向前插进孟鹤堂的卫衣口袋。孟鹤堂略有些紧张地欠着身子看了一下自己的房门——已经掩上了，这才放松了身体往后一靠，被暖气蒸的热乎乎脸蛋儿也贴了过去，舒舒服服地享受着爱人在侧的甜蜜。</p><p>“还习惯吗？头疼吗”孟鹤堂挂念着晚上栾云平多喝的那两杯白酒，印象里对方好像很少喝高度酒的，“我给你按按好不好？”<br/>“不用，你哥哥好着呢。给我抱一会儿，都两天没好好抱抱了。”栾云平眯着眼睛深吸了一口孟鹤堂身上的洗洁灵味儿，隔着一层布料，穿在卫衣口袋里的手掌还捏了捏人腰上的软肉。</p><p>孟鹤堂怕痒地瑟缩了一下，但又故作镇静地维持着原来的姿势。见到对方并无异议的栾云平倒是毫不客气，捏来捏去的范围逐渐大了起来，嘴唇也偏过去挨在孟鹤堂的耳根与脖颈处来回地吹气。</p><p>“……嗯，做什么——”<br/>这个时候再装作不知就是傻子了，孟鹤堂要推不推地摁着栾云平翻江倒海的手，敏感的身体往后坐着，屁股却正撞上对方的脐下三寸。<br/>“做爱，make love。栾哥哥来给你交公粮了，还不快接着？”自打知道了小兔子的心意以后便突然无耻了十倍不止的栾总裁可劲儿地往前顶胯，宽松的卫衣前襟被他扯得变形，竟然拽长了直接盖到腿间，让他又从口袋内侧掐住了蛰伏在裤裆里的小小孟。</p><p>“流、流氓！”孟鹤堂红着脸小声喊，“酒后乱性！”<br/>“这才哪儿到哪，你都没见识过你哥真正乱的样子。”栾云平一手揉捏着伞盖一手搓着大腿根，感受着孟宝贝裤子里的那根东西没一会儿就流了不少东西出来，心里爽得不行，所以故意亲着耳朵臊他，“大年夜就是精神，三十而立哦？”</p><p>——唔，什么三十……？<br/>大脑早就被对方高超的手活搅成稀粥的孟鹤堂喘了好一会儿才反应过来对方这句恶劣的骚/话，羞耻与情热成几何级数地爆发，胯下的那一根也立得更挺。<br/>栾云平见状顺势搂着孟鹤堂的腰把人半抱到飘窗上跪好，本来插在卫衣口袋里的双手也拿了出来，三下五除二地便把对方下半身的衣服全褪到膝窝。</p><p>许是因为对面房间就是父母的缘故，浑身都泛着情欲的红晕的孟鹤堂既羞难自抑又敏感得惊人。栾云平的一只手才从合不拢的大腿间插进去孟鹤堂便直着脖子哭喘出声，前者好奇地越过后者的肩膀往下一瞄，湿漉漉的性器前段竟然已经小口翕张，显然是挨不住地马上就要去了。</p><p>“怎么这么舒服呢？”<br/>栾云平盯着怀中人血一般红的面色出声调戏。</p><p>“放我下……下来！会看到……外面会看到。”<br/>孟鹤堂闭着眼睛拼命压抑着情潮，老小区在楼间距上没那么讲究，这大过年的让人瞧见可怎么处。</p><p>可心火乱撞的栾总裁却打定了主意要好好收拾他的小爱人，“——看到也不怕，上身不好好穿着衣服吗？”紧接着也不等人回应便掏进人堪堪遮到大腿根的卫衣下摆，几根手指抓住来回乱晃的性器催促地撸动。</p><p>“……别……不行！”孟鹤堂无力地撑在窗玻璃上手指乱抓，“……回床上……！”<br/>可栾云平却紧紧贴在孟鹤堂的身后坏心眼地低语，“——忍的了吗？”大拇指快速地碾弄阴茎系带的同时插在对方腿间的手掌也开始顶着腿心激烈地颠动，孟鹤堂软着腰从嗓子眼儿里挤出几声呜咽，没坚持几秒便让栾云平擎着伞头喷到了玻璃上。</p><p> </p><p>“今天孟孟好热情。”栾云平一边亲着孟鹤堂失神的大眼睛一边也跪上了窗台。先单手扯开了自己的裤链放出家伙事儿，然后才托着双腿软到跪不住的孟鹤堂向后坐到了自己大腿上。窗外的烟花五光十色，映在爱人光溜溜的躯体上格外梦幻，出门在外并没有许多准备，栾云平贼兮兮地捞起孟鹤堂的两只脚向前踩到窗玻璃上，紧接着便拢了拢腿根处的前液送到穴口。</p><p>“……唔……那儿，不要一直……一直……”<br/>还处在高潮后茫然期的小兔子脑袋枕着栾云平的肩膀不停呻吟，两腿分得大大的，很好地方便了对方手指的进出。</p><p>“马上就好了，哥哥这就疼你了啊。”<br/>栾云平掰着白馒头一样的臀瓣把自己的性器挤到中间，三根手指绕着圈地在穴肉里进出，抖着手腕子从里面舀出不少乱七八糟的液体来，再晃着胯把自己的柱身在穴口蹭得又湿又滑。</p><p>要是照着往常栾总裁的趣味，他一定得要先裸着棍子先进去操个百八十下再说的，小兔子嘴上不说其实也爱他这个调调，十回有八回都要在栾云平逼问喜不喜欢射到里面这个问题时羞耻到潮吹。而栾云平事后清洁的技术也极好，两个人平常也基本拿这个互动当作余兴未歇时的小情趣，但如今客观条件限制没办法了，为了爱人的身体考虑，栾云平还是从后兜里摸出了一个……蛮别致的套儿。</p><p> </p><p>异于往常的灼热感惊醒了正享受的孟兔子。“……咦？怎么……”他困惑地低下头刚要看，但首先却被自己不知何时摆出来的放荡姿势吓了个完。</p><p>“唔！放松点儿！”栾云平牙齿啃着耳尖发出警告，两手掐着孟鹤堂踢动的两腿不放，挺着胯一记深顶，同时又把人的脚丫贴回到玻璃上。</p><p>全部的重心都集中到股间的相连之处。<br/>太超过了。也太淫荡了。那根东西又过于热，仿佛要把那层薄薄的黏膜都烫化了，敏感的只会传达舒服的神经末梢全盘暴露，无遮无拦地体味着常识之外的快感。</p><p>“……不，不行！咿呀……停……”擦得过于干净的玻璃上是自己一览无余的被穿透的下身，孟鹤堂拼命地摇着头求饶，回应他的却是又两下狠狠地刮过敏感点的作弄。</p><p>“叫出来，孟儿，没事。”始作俑者还在拼命地蛊惑，“外面鞭炮声大着呢，没人听见，叫给我听听？”</p><p> </p><p>“……烫，不行了！栾哥，哥哥，要射……会看见……呜呜，有人……呜呜呜呜……”孟鹤堂半失神地从玻璃里看着自己水光淋漓的穴口，“不在这儿！求你……哥哥！”</p><p>“再出来一次好不好？这次高潮完了我们就回床上，乖——”栾云平加快速度戳弄着爱人最不禁碰的那块软肉，耳边全是爱人堪比春药的哭喊声，最重的那十几下几乎要把穴心里的好地方操得破掉，终于在窗外又一朵烟花腾空的瞬间把他的小兔子又搞泄了一回。</p><p>栾云平像端火车便当一样的把哭到打嗝的孟鹤堂端回床铺。</p><p>“不要那个热的……呜…”<br/>“行，那我们换一个长点点的。”</p><p> </p><p>8</p><p> </p><p>待到孟鹤堂终于也有了一张印着“总经理”头衔的名片时，北海公园的鸭子脚踏船已经供不应求。<br/>是经过孟鹤堂本人及其专属商务顾问栾云平深思熟虑后的经营范围：前者还是想回归主播这个行业，只不过受众不再是啊崽崽看看妈妈吧阿伟反复去世老婆老婆我是你老公啊的青年群体，而是真正的小朋友，孟孟老师想要给他们讲故事。</p><p>对此决定栾云平表示特别支持，毕竟听小朋友们喊孟孟总比听那些个男女青年喊堂堂要舒服多了。办理公司的注册手续时栾云平甚至一度想要投资个五百万进去，但被刚刚荣升为证婚人的高园长及时阻拦了。于是梦和糖文化传媒有限公司的注册资本便只有孟鹤堂兢兢业业积攒下的5万块，其中还有3万块是原来存到栾云平卡上的“欠款”。</p><p>公司刚刚起步，业务也没有很多。本着勤俭节约精神的孟总只雇了两个人，彼此还是大学室友，一个叫郭霄汉，负责后台技术，一个叫孙九芳，负责前端运营，而孟鹤堂就身兼主播、人事、后勤乃至公司吉祥物等数职，每天都被这两个精力过于旺盛的小伙子嘚啵到头晕。</p><p>APP正式上线以后，兴奋到满面春风的孟鹤堂终于有点闲暇时间去关照他的栾哥哥。系着围裙正在家里折腾打蛋器的栾云平一抬头便看到了孟鹤堂西装笔挺的精英模样，脑子一热下半身就开始膨胀。</p><p>“嚯，这不是我老公回来了吗？”<br/>从不知脸皮为何物的栾娇妻乐呵呵地说。</p><p>“……嗯，是，宝宝你乖不乖啊？”<br/>强撑着气势回应的孟总裁蹭到沙发上坐下，双膝乖乖并拢，两手还夹在腿中间。</p><p>“老公饿了吗？先吃饭还是先吃我？”<br/>戏瘾很足的栾云平一屁股坐到孟鹤堂膝盖上眨了眨眼，双手扽着人领带还亲了一口。</p><p>“我……我先吃饭，吃饭就好了！”<br/>帅不过三秒的孟总裁连忙振臂高呼，可下一秒就天旋地转地倒在了垫子上，再然后被栾云平扯了西裤就一顿好日。</p><p>——说好的吃饭呢？<br/>也许我们的下一个故事应该叫做《窝囊总裁和他的丧良心宝贝儿》才对。</p><p> </p><p>后来两个人决定去度一次蜜月，目的地还是那个十分有纪念意义的威尼斯。栾云平抱着胳膊心情愉快地看着他的孟孟坐在栈桥上支起三脚架，然后伴随着海浪声录一支《海的女儿》——</p><p>“……最后，小美人鱼毅然转身，迎着清晨的第一缕温暖的阳光，将匕首扔进了翻滚的浪花。然而小美人鱼并没有化作泡沫，而是迎着金光飞向了天空。空气中的小精灵告诉她，她将拥有一个永恒的灵魂，而这一切，都是因为她的善良……”</p><p>善良值得最好的奖赏。</p><p>——而我的奖赏已经到手啦。<br/>孟鹤堂擦了擦微湿的眼睛，然后借着镜头去偷看自己身后不远处正忙着捣鼓手机的栾云平。</p><p>[孟孟老师 您好！您的小宝贝 风定云平 打赏了您一支棒棒糖🍭]<br/>孟总裁的手机突然响了一下。</p><p>这真是个眼熟的名字。孟鹤堂盘腿坐在海天一色中间默默念了两遍，小心脏砰砰乱跳，然后悄悄地爬起来窜到了栾云平的身后。</p><p>“栾云平啊！”<br/>孟鹤堂嘿嘿笑着往对方脊背上一窜。</p><p>“忙完啦，孟总？”<br/>栾云平下意识地便弯下了腰身将人背稳。</p><p>天高海阔。</p><p>汪汪！（注：真好）</p><p> </p><p>-End-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>好啦。我们的栾总裁和小明星的爱情故事基本上到这里就告一段落啦。<br/>在正篇里来不及交代清楚的后续，在这一篇里差不多就补充完整了。<br/>希望你们喜欢这样的栾总裁和孟老师。<br/>也希望你们喜欢写出这个故事的我(✪ω✪)</p><p>接下来我有一个栾堂向的中长篇的计划，需要好好沉淀一下再开。<br/>同时凉风的番外也会写，至少两篇吧大概。短篇小甜饼就先不讲了，基本都是突发型的。</p><p>另，我真的真的真的真的想吃辣炒蛏子和麻小T_T\"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>